bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yachiru Kusajishi
| race = Soul | birthday = February 12Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 144 | gender = Female | height = 109 cm (3'7")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 109 | weight = 15.5 kg (34 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Lieutenant of the 11th Division President of the S.W.A. | division = 11th Division | partner = Kenpachi Zaraki | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) Kenpachi Zaraki (adoptive father) | shikai = Sanpo Kenjū | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut = Episode 25 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Hisayo Mochizuki | english voice =Stevie Bloch | spanish voice = }} This article is about Yachiru Kusajishi. For the Kusajishi District, see Kusajishi. For the person Yachiru was named after, see Yachiru Unohana. "Whatever happens and at any time, Yachiru is always Kenpachi's supporter." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, as well as the President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.Bleach anime; Episode 25 She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yachiru's hair is flatter and has a cross-bone hair-clip on the left side.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 3 Personality Yachiru is childlike in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his left shoulder and is somewhat territorial about this position. She can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her childlike nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizō Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "Baldy".Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 3 Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so, he relies on her for directions. Yachiru's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Captain-Commander Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. Yachiru has occasionally dressed up in a cat costume and caught the koi in Byakuya's pond and released them in Jūshirō Ukitake's pond.Bleach Bootleg, Recruitment Fair section, Frank Talk for the 13th Division Yachiru specializes in infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During Kenpachi's regular afternoon naps, she goes to play around the Seireitei. She has secret tunnels under the Kuchiki house, which she wished to show to Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach anime; Episode 172, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Yachiru is the president of the Shinigami Women's Association and holds its funds as such, spending it mostly on toys and candy. She stores her "treasures" in her hideout on the Kuchiki grounds. It seems that she uses the whole Association to order the other members around, who are made to do various, mostly childish pranks and other "tasks" to please her. History .]] Yachiru first met Kenpachi in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. She crawled over to him after he killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakutō, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous, she reached out and touched it, giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, saving her from certain death in Rukongai. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he had ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her because she was from that district. Since that day, she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 6-7 & 15 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Plot Soul Society arc Yachiru is first seen when the Ryoka break into Seireitei and she accompanies her captain as he begins searching the city for them. She is seen directing Kenpachi through the city's streets, albeit badly, resulting in them becoming lost, though they blame each other for their predicament.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 20 After the pair unintentionally arrive at the 4th Division's compound, they visit Ikkaku Madarame, who, while recovering from injuries acquired from fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, was being interrogated by 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After Mayuri and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi leave, Yachiru tells Ikkaku that she was worried about him, and they trade friendly insults.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 13 Having learned what Ichigo's destination is from Ikkaku, Yachiru and Kenpachi decide to wait for him near his objective, where they eventually encounter him, Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada. Yachiru is surprised by how easily Kenpachi scared Ichigo's companions, jumping momentarily onto Ichigo's shoulder to get a better view.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, pages 7-8 As the fight starts, she sits against the wall of a building. She tells Ichigo that he cannot cut Kenpachi with his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 7 Later, Yachiru is seen watching on from the rooftops of the nearby buildings, where she is approached by a messenger from the Reversal Counter Force of the Onmitsukidō, who attempts to inform her of the death of Sōsuke Aizen. Yachiru, however, is too engrossed in observing the battle, and orders him to tell her after it ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, pages 1-2 After the fight, Yachiru thanks Ichigo for giving her captain such a good fight and says she hopes he survives so that the two can enjoy another fight in the future. She then lifts Kenpachi onto her back and jumps up onto the top of a building and calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost, but Yachiru refuses to accept this, stating that it was not a fair fight as it was two (Zangetsu and Ichigo) against one. Kenpachi disagrees and laughs at her attempts to justify not winning, which Yachiru responds to by slapping him. The pair reminisce about how they met and gained their names, resolving to get stronger together. Kenpachi then loses consciousness again, worrying Yachiru greatly.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 1-17 Sometime later, Yachiru finds Makizō Aramaki carrying an unconscious Orihime Inoue, whom he declares he had been bringing to her. Yachiru and Aramaki bring Orihime to Kenpachi and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 16-19 Orihime attempts to guide Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Aramaki to Ichigo, finding and freeing the captured Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju on the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, pages 5-12 While searching for Ichigo, the enlarged group is confronted by 9th Division Captain Kaname Tōsen and 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stay behind to fight the new threat, while the remainder of the group continues on towards the Sōkyoku Hill in search of Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapters 138-139 As the execution ceremony of Rukia Kuchiki begins, she rushes on ahead to determine the situation. After Ichigo rescues Rukia, she waits in the branches of the trees on top of the Sōkyoku Hill for the others to arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 164, page 3 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hueco Mundo arc Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi when he enters Hueco Mundo, standing back while he fights Nnoitra Gilga. During their fight, Nnoitra injures Kenpachi and, believing that he has won, turns his attention to Yachiru. Orihime uses her Santen Kesshun to shield her. Yachiru, however, points out that he should look behind him as Kenpachi releases a large volume of Reiatsu and cuts off Nnoitra's arm. Yachiru warns Nnoitra that her captain will become angry if he attacks her. Kenpachi denies this, before stating that he will cut off Nnoitra's arms one by one. Yachiru points out that Nnoitra will not be able to fight him if he has no arms left, prompting Kenpachi to say that he will leave the Arrancar with one arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 310, pages 5-12 Still protected by Orihime's barrier, Yachiru watches the battle draw to a close, becoming concerned about the level of Kenpachi's injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 311, pages 14-15 Later, when Coyote Starrk takes Orihime, Yachiru is among those who hear Aizen's revelation of his plans via Tenteikūra as he departs to destroy Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 6-7 Fake Karakura Town arc Yachiru stays somewhere in Hueco Mundo while Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki fight against Yammy Llargo. After their fight ends, Yachiru leaves Hueco Mundo with them. The two captains are greeted by a small group of Shinigami. Yachiru hangs out of the hair of one of them when they fail to greet her, before rejoining her captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, page 6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc By the orders of Yamamoto, Yachiru joins all lieutenants and captains of the Gotei 13 in donating a portion of her energy to restore Ichigo's Shinigami power.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 She then accompanies Kenpachi to the Human World to see the mission completed, during which the Shinigami encounter the Fullbringers. After Kenpachi effortlessly defeats Giriko, he becomes bored and decides to return to Soul Society, only for Yachiru to remind him Yamamoto wants them to go back together or they will be in trouble.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 2-3 After Yukio shuts down the chatrooms, she emerges with Kenpachi and meets with Ikkaku and Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 5-6 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Wandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Izuru asks if any of them had investigated beyond District 50. Yachiru states that Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone to District 64 where they saw the same things noted in the 12th Division's report. Izuru asks what the footsteps they saw looked like and she tells him that they were a mix of bare feet and sandals.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 3 After Kenpachi goes to train with Retsu Unohana, Yachiru walks into the division's quarters to find Kenpachi's eye patch laid out on a pillow. She picks it up, solemnly calling his name.Bleach manga; Chapter 524, pages 1-3 During the second invasion, Yachiru helps Isane Kotetsu heal the wounded, doing so through loudly venturing out into the Wandenreich city and bringing back supplies. As Isane apologizes for making her do such a dangerous job, she dismisses this and says she has nothing to do anyway since Kenpachi isn't back yet. When Sternritter V, Guenael Lee confronts them, Yachiru punches him. However, the moment she hits him he disappears, leaving Yachiru wondering if she wasn't trying to hit someone and who it was. Yachiru is then struck by the Quincy, who introduces himself and explains his power. Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 11-17 Isane tries to figure out why Yachiru is bleeding, when Guenael appears again and introduces himself for the second time. Isane questions if he is one of the Sternritter, which he admits to by introducing himself once again as well as becoming very annoyed at how many times he has to introduce himself. Yachiru moves to attack him but he disappears again and attacks her before reappearing only to have to dodge her once again. Isane scolds her for attacking someone based on instinct without knowing if they are enemy or not. Yachiru explains the feeling she gets from Guenael and why she reacts as she does. Yachiru retrieves her Zanpakutō, noting that since Ken-chan isn't there anymore he won't feel bad if she attacks someone. Guenael attempts to attack her from behind but before he can she counter attacks and succeeds in hitting him, much to his disbelief. He states that she couldn't have hit him as he is sure he dodged, Yachiru explains her Zanpakutō's ability before moving to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 571; pages 1-16 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: She is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is angry, which forms into a large, pink, angry cat face.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 2 She also seems to be unaffected by her captain's vast spiritual pressure. Despite her childlike appearance and immature personality, Yachiru is apparently quite strong, since she is the current lieutenant of the combat division within Soul Society. Grown men have been shown to be afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo Asano.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 3 Infiltration Expert: Yachiru is an expert at infiltration, which she only uses to undertake mischief. Enhanced Strength: She is strong enough to easily lift Kenpachi, who is almost twice her height and over five times heavier, and leap between buildings while carrying him.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 3 Enhanced Speed: Yachiru is also incredibly fast despite her compact size, running from the ground-level area of Seireitei to Sōkyoku Hill in a fairly short period of time without Shunpo. However, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo, when chasing Ashisogi Jizō.Bleach anime; Episode 245; Only portrayed in the anime Detection & Analysis: Yachiru has displayed some detection and analysis skills with Reiatsu. She detected and found Orihime when the latter was with Aramaki, by noting the similarities between her Reiatsu and that of Ichigo. From this, she deduced that Orihime was a Ryoka.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, page 16 Auto-Reflexes: Yachiru can instinctively attack on reflex without having to judge or react. Thus she will attack anyone she thinks is the enemy regardless of whether or not she knows it's the enemy. She attributes her knack for this as "the Rustle", a sort of feeling you get when according to Zaraki, the only option is to attack what gives you the feeling. Its also shown that with continued use of the ability Yachiru gets faster and faster to apply it, the technique also allows her to counter and dodge with amazing speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 9-14 Zanpakutō : Yachiru's Zanpakutō is a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard. Yachiru carries it around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of her uniform. Her Zanpakutō's scabbard is also unusual in that it has a pair of wheels for transport, which were installed by Ikkaku Madarame, after she continually pestered him to do it.Bleach manga; Volume 13, Yachiru's character profile *'Shikai': Yachiru does not appear to call a release command in order to use her Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, page 15 :Shikai Special Ability: Her sword can hit her opponent regardless of whether they dodge it or not. The power of her sword is to be a 'copycat'; before and behind her sword there is a "kid" imitating it. Therefore even if the opponent appears to avoid the attack, they will still get hit by it. This is due to an attack before and after her attack. Thus, she essentially makes the same attack 3 times. She can also call out the "kids" to manifest themselves for anyone to see.Bleach manga; Chapter 571, pages 14-16 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances In Other Media In Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Yachiru hits enemies with her Zanpakutō sheathed. She can also summon a cat made of yellow spiritual energy. In Bleach: Shattered Blade, she uses the same fighting style as Ikkaku before he uses Shikai and hits with her scabbard and Zanpakutō. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, she fights with her Zanpakutō sheathed again and can summon a pink demon-like face for a short time to hit enemies. Trivia *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Andre Previn's "Veni, Veni, Venias" (Yachiru Theme #1) and "Izumikawa Sora's Yahoo!" (Yachiru Theme #2). *In an interview, Tite Kubo mentioned that he planned on revealing Yachiru's namesake. **In chapter 520, it is revealed to be 4th Division Captain Unohana, the first Kenpachi. Nicknames Yachiru is known for making up nicknames for people, sometimes on a moment's notice. This is a list of her known nicknames: *Kenpachi Zaraki - Ken-chan/Kenny''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 83, page 2 *Ikkaku Madarame - Shiny/Baldy/Cueball/Smoothie/Pachinko head/Pinball head''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 137, page 7 *Yumichika Ayasegawa - Yun-Yun *Ichigo Kurosaki - Icchi *Sajin Komamura- Koma-Koma/Doggy/Bow-Wow *Makizō Aramaki - Mini Mustache/Maki-maki, Mustache guy and Whisker (in between the first 2, only used shortly) *Maki Ichinose- Maki-chan *Nanao Ise - Nana *Shunsui Kyōraku - Shun-shun *Retsu Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru Kira - Izurun *Yoruichi Shihōin - Boobies *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Gramps *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Mayurin *Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakki/Byakushi/Bya-kun''Bleach'' Official Bootleg, page 52 *Orihime Inoue - Jiggles/Big Boobies/Boobies *Ganju Shiba - Monkey *Yasutora Sado - Muscles *Uryū Ishida - Pencil *Jūshirō Ukitake - Ukki''Bleach'' anime; Episode 198 *Shūsuke Amagai - Ama-Ama *Shūhei Hisagi - Hisa-Hisa''Bleach'' anime; Episode 305 *Masayoshi- Mappy''Bleach'' anime; Episode 315 *Mayu- Mayu-Mayu * Isane Kotetsu -KotetchinBleach manga; Chapter 570, page 11 Quotes *(To an Onmitsukidō Reversal Counter Force member) "You're annoying me! Ken-chan's fighting, so don't bother me!" *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. I had never seen anything in colours other than bloody red. But then you appeared, from the 80th District of North Rukongai, Zaraki. Even deeper in the darkness. You demolished the chaotic world that was dyed in blood, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 15 *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "Since that day, you have been everything to me in this world."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 16 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "We'll get stronger, Ken-chan. Together, let's get stronger. I know that Ken-chan is the best. So let's get stronger! You and me together." *(To Orihime Inoue) "Of course! No matter who the opponent is, Ken-chan won't ever lose!"Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 6 *(To Nnoitra Gilga) "You should watch out! Ken-chan'll get mad if you start attacking me!"Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 11 References Titles Navigation de:Yachiru Kusajishi es:Yachiru Kusajishi fr:Yachiru Kusajishi ru:Ячиру Кусаджиши Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13